The invention relates to a segmented carrier sheet for at least one pad, such as a fin, comprising at least two segments.
A segmented carrier sheet for a fin is known from the German publication DE 10 2007 053 758 A1, which is composed like a puzzle from at least two segments, forming a boundary between the segments, with one segment comprising a projections, which is received in a recess in the other segment forming a boundary section between the projection and the recess, and the projection and the recess are embodied such that the adjacent segments, in reference to the circumferential direction of the carrier sheet engage, from behind at least a first and a second part of the boundary section.